formularejectsfandomcom-20200215-history
Carsten Jancker
Carsten Jancker (b. 27th December 1991) is a German professional racing driver. Early career His career began in Karting, leading up to winning the 2006 Junior Monaco Kart Cup. In 2007, he finished second in his debut season of Formula BMW Europe, and was immediately picked up by Zakspeed for their Superleague Formula program. Driving under the Borussia Dortmund banner, he won the series first time of asking, and was immediately picked up for GP2 by David Price Racing. However, the season did not go well, finishing 21st with only 5 points. Unable to find the budget to continue in GP2, he switched to Auto GP with Campos Racing - finishing 4th in 2010, and following up with the championship in 2011. He then joined IndyCar in 2012, with mixed results in the two seasons he spent there with Panther Racing. F1 Rejects Big Car Championship In 2014, he switched to the rival F1 Rejects Big Car Championship series with Virgin Inter Corse, and when the team went into administration & was purchased by Scuderia Alitalia, continued with his new team in the series. However, the series collapsed not long after that. RoLFS Being out of a drive after F1RBCC collapsed, Jancker then drove for Parma Corse's entry in the newly-restarted Rejects of LFS championship. After early promise the car started to lose ground to others, but he still managed to score four times as many points as his team mate Ragnar Larsen, eventually reaching 7th in the final standings with 12 points. F3RWRS In the same season, Jancker was handed a one-off guest drive in the 2014 F3RWRS Surfers Superprix with Dofasco Junior Racing. While he failed to qualify in Dofasco's lethargic car, he massively outpaced his team-mates all weekend, and was rewarded with a drive in 2015 with Hydook Racing. His first start in Australia ended early on in a collision, while in the second race he lacked race pace and finished a mere 17th after starting 8th. In the first Turkish round he qualified a brilliant 6th, but it came to nothing as he was again involved in a collision, finishing 35th and last. At the second race he was again involved in a number of incidents before retiring with transmission problems. At Monaco he finished a lowly 44th after an incident that for once was his own fault. In the United States races he was hardly noticed, as he quietly finished in 30th and 17th, respectively. His anonymous form continued in Great Britain, where he finished 21st and 24th without any noted incidents. At the first German race he finally cracked the top 10, but was put back down to earth with a mechanical retirement in the second race. Another top 10 qualifying in Belgium went down the drain as he was punted off by Ólafur Ragnar Hannesson, eventually finishing 27th. In Italy he continued his anonymous form, finishing 20th in the first race and 22nd in the second one. Two more uneventful races in Japan followed, with finishes in 24th and 35th. He ended his season, and most likely his single-seater career as a whole, by crashing out at the Surfers Superprix. REECCS Jancker also made a one-off appearance as the endurance co-driver for the #43 Scuderia Alitalia Polski-Fiat in the Rejectful Eastern European Car Computerised Series, and his excellent performance on his debut meant he was signed up for a full season in a car of his own, to become team-mate to 2011 enduro co-driver Krzysztof Holowczyc. GT-Rejects World Championship With little options remaining in the RWRS series, Jancker decided to instead go to the newly-founded GT-Rejects World Championship. In 2016 he drove for Aero Kings Racing, sharing a Chrysler Viper with Ernest Bruno. However, it was quickly evident that the car was well of the pace, as they finished 24th and last in Malaysia, the first race of the season. At the second round in Australia they retired with suspension problems, while in Italy they managed another low finish in 23rd. A brake failure ended their race in France, after which the team was bought over by Luxray Engineering who opted to replace both drivers in the process. This left Jancker without a drive in any category. Personal life Outside of racing, Carsten is a big football fan, being an avid supporter of FC Bayern Munich. Results F3RWRS Rejects of LFS F1 Rejects Big Car Championship GT-Rejects World Championship * *''' Season in progress * '''# Guest entry, not eligible for championship points Links Driver profile on Scuderia Alitalia official website Category:Drivers Category:German Drivers Category:1991 births Category:F3RWRS Drivers Category:GT-R Drivers Category:RoLFS Drivers